'17 Golden Sonic
'17 Golden Sonic is a clone of Sonic from Five Nights at Sonic's 2 Appearance '17 Golden Sonic looks similar to '15 Golden Sonic, but he now has black eyes with white pupils and they're dripping more cloning material, His hat and tie are also black and his shoes are now red Behaviour (FNaS 2) '17 Golden Sonic's head appears in the hallway at random and he also appears in your office at random, if he appears, put the mask on as quick as you can or he will kill you, similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Behaviour (FNaS 5) '17 Golden Sonic's head will appear in the hallway, when it does appear, it means he's about to enter the office, when he enters the office, quickly pull up the monitor or he will kill you Behaviour (SPS Chaos Mode) '17 Golden Sonic's head will appear in the middle hallway at anytime, when it does, don't flash your light at him or he will kill you Dialogue (SPS) '17 Golden Sonic also appears in Sonic's Pizzeria Simulator at the end of each night to talk to you about a few things Night 1 Greetings, hedgehog. You most likely don't know me. But.... something is happening that you should be aware of. As you know, Sonic Hero's Pizza Palace recently closed down. Thankfully, this location has had a grand opening. Though, it seems to be different. So the place is run by YOU? I came from the previous location back in 2017. Couldn't help but notice another location nearby. I have to warn you about something however. Things will go VERY wrong if you are not in control. be EXTRA careful! Wait, you found someone already? NIGHTMARE TAILS?! That must be a CLONE of a CLONE! Your friend Knuckles and Luigi have experience. I suppose I should teach you means of defence. You have computer and vents, right? Devices like audio and vents can defend you. And you can turn off your computer for some silence, as well as the silent vent mode. Got that? Good. Goodnight. Night 2 Good job on completing the first ACTUAL shift that isn't a mindless tutorial that bores you. Anything new happen? Nightmare Tails gave you trouble? Well clones only get more... of as the week goes on. More get in the location daily too. Remember to close the vents if anyone shows up. You'll see them in the vent too. Light doesn't defend them i think... It might work on one of them but I don't know. Wait. You saw another version of ME?! Well... that must be me from This time period. I time travelled here, you know. He'll be after you next shift no doubt. You should know I'm a rather different and sneaky person and may be ghost like. You know the vent mechanic by now, but if I appear in the office, as in other me then look away. I wish you luck. If things get tiring, take a break. This game DOES have an autosave feature. Anyway, I'll get you right to the third shift. Wednesday, things are getting real. Night 3 Back again? Things are getting more real. I know a secret, but I should tell you at the end of the week. Taingle? Oh... well, I think that's a noisy one. Be careful. If you have the vents closed on her, I doubt she will leave. You have to shine your light on her. The vent being closed won't work. However, if the vent is open and the light isn't shined you could die. Your weeks almost over, let's head to the next shift. But one more, remember this. What you do is important. I can see through this little game. Is has different ending you can get... Night 4 Did you know? You can access this game's save file and delete some character... how interesting. Custom Night Forgotten Ending It's been a long time, hasn't it? Yes. Far too long, miss Lefty Sonic. I see you fell into my trap. You have failed your goal. Sonic has finished this week. You weren't even made in the first location. Strange, isn't it? You tried to have your way to replace Sonic. But now you're here. Dead as this place will be forgotten and burned to ash. I mean you had a chance, but you don't have enough aggression. You can only go to level 20? Pathetic. I mean there may be a way to be more aggressive, but I doubt that. You would've had a different outcome with a higher difficulty. But why would you? I made her die in this unimportant place that no one will remember. I am still here and so are your friends, Lefty Sonic. They will die eventually too. But they don't matter, you do. From what you did. You tried to fix what happened. But not quite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to enter a warp pipe. I'll see you next game. ...Maybe. Until then, this is your bad ending. You couldn't escape and got too aggressive over nothing. But what caused the fire? You did. And I'm talking about the player. You, Sonic. I know you're here. The computer is faulty. Haven't you noticed? The vents have been off for too long. Heh. Well maybe I did help a little bit. Now goodbye. Your fantasy world is over, Lefty Sonic. Gallery